everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Moemon
As the title suggests, Moemon that are not tame. For the most part, Wild Moemon lack a significant society. They generally compete for food, water, and territory in the wild, much like ordinary animals. They just have the capacity for higher thought and a humanoid appearance. Lifestyle The lifestyle of Wild Moemon can best be described as Hunter/Gatherer. Most roam over a large habitat, collecting resources as needed. Most do not build permanent shelters, and few have real possessions or make use of tools, instead relying on their physical prowess and array of natural weapons to survive. As most are adapted to their native environs well, they generally have much less concern for physical protection from the elements than humans. In effect, most Wild Moemon live like animals, literally. Further, this state generally does not bother them. Most are content with this lifestyle. Health and Wellness Wild Moemon tend to be better conditioned, but less healthy than their domesticated counterparts. The lifestyle of Wild Moemon is harsh and demanding, leading many to develop physical injuries and conditions that would easily be cured in a controlled environment. As such, Wild Moemon tend to lead shorter lives in general, with fewer reaching the later Stages of Evolution. Breeding Wild Moemon tend to breed as early as possible, finding the most powerful suitable mate in the area and copulating frequently until a pregnancy is confirmed, so long as the environment can support the resulting offspring. Males generally attempt to mate with every female of compatible Breed in their area, sometimes clashing violently with other males, or even the females themselves, until they find one that's receptive. After conception, practices vary between Breeds. Predatory Breed males tend to abandon the mother to care for their offspring, while in the case of herbivores and omnivores, the male will usually stick together with the family and help raise the young. Such pairings may remain together for years, breeding often, or may separate once the young are old enough to be independent. Again, this varies with Breed. Frequency Wild Moemon, despite safety concerns and public opinion, are relatively rare. They consume a large amount of resources in an area and often range far and wide. A single area often has difficulty supporting large numbers of Moemon, as safe places to sleep, food, and water may be scarce and thus in high demand. Struggles for territory and resources are sometimes deadly, helping to keep the population down despite relatively fast reproductive rates. If resources become too scarce, Moemon may travel to new areas, especially if they come into frequent conflict with others. In addition, Moemon generally avoid humans, especially large groups of them, making encounters rare in the modern era. In Antiquity Prior to the consolidation of human society, Moemon were much more widespread and common. The invention of roads has divided their habitat somewhat, and urban development has encroached, reducing the overall population of Wild Moemon. The annual pilgrimage hasn't helped, leading to a drop in the frequency with which people see Moemon. Category:Moemon Category:Terminology